


[盾冬]罗杰斯队长的失业危机

by csiyan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csiyan/pseuds/csiyan





	1. 罗杰斯队长的失业危机（上）

“队长，我必须提醒你，”坐在办公桌后边的神盾社区区长Nick Fury拉了拉左眼的眼罩，用他仅有的右眼注视着面前金发蓝眼的男人，“自你入职后，神盾社区的离婚率已经连续三个月严重超过了警戒线，再这样放任下去，年终考核时我们就会因为离婚人数太多而被一票否决掉最和谐片区的选举资格，你明白我的意思吗？”

Steve Rogers队长神色肃穆地点了点头。作为史上最年轻、最优秀、升迁速度最快、同时也是最英俊的社区治安调解综合管理大队队长，他当然明白这意味着什么。每年年底，全市各个社区会进行一项评比，从治安、环境、为民服务满意度、居民文明程度、社区创新度、社区文化生活等各方面综合评比出全市最优秀的几个社区，然后依照排名给予奖励。自Fury担任神盾社区的头儿以来，他们已经连续四年在这项评比中夺冠了，没有人想错过五连冠的机会。

“离年底还有两个月。我已经算过，只要接下来两个月能保证离婚率为零，月平均数据就不会拖我们太大的后腿。我知道，你的其他业绩都很漂亮，居民们都对你很满意（主要归功于你的脸），更不用说你还能亲自上阵丰富居民们的业余文化生活（这应该感谢你的胸）。但要是你一上任就弄丢我们已经摆了四年的奖杯的话，我不保证你能否继续坐在这个位置上。”Fury无奈地叹了口气。Rogers是他花了大力气从其他社区挖过来的，当他喜滋滋地看着Rogers的调任状时可没想到大名鼎鼎的“社区之星”会栽在离婚率头上。“要找出原因，Rogers。人们总不会无缘无故突然离婚的。”

***** ***** *****

从Fury办公室出来后，Steve在走廊上遇到了Natasha，人称“黑寡妇”的性感资深社区调解员，Fury的得力干将。

“挨训了？”Natasha问。

“神盾最近的离婚率太高了。”Steve老老实实地说，“Fury给我下了最后通牒，要我保证接下来整个社区没有一对夫妻能成功离婚。说实话，除了让离婚登记处关门之外，我暂时没有想出任何办法。”

“你真是让我刮目相看。”Natasha笑了，“谁能够想到，那个斗得过歹徒、打得过流氓、修得了电脑、下得了厨房的全能队长偏偏弄不懂人们的感情生活。”

Steve点点头，勇于承认自己的弱点。“也许你能给我点建议？”

“Fury派我去外地培训了，为期正好两个月。”Natasha摇摇头，又说：“不过我倒是可以给你一个提示。”

“是什么？”

“以身作则。”黑寡妇妖娆地从他身侧走过，在空气中留下淡淡的余香。“要相信榜样的力量，队长。”

***** ***** *****

Steve入神地想着Natasha的建议，结果在拐角处撞倒了抱着厚厚一摞文件的Clint。

Clint，神盾社区除Natasha外资格最老的外勤人员，专门负责处理轻微型刑事案件现行犯（小偷），并在这一领域达到了前所未有的新高度。鉴于他眼神特好，总能在第一时间发现潜伏在各种场合内的目标，人送外号“鹰眼”。

“真对不起，”Steve蹲下来帮Clint一起收拾散落一地的文件，当他看见其中一份文件时，他停下了动作。

“Wade和Parker先生又要离婚？”他不可置信地看着手上的离婚申请书。

“这是他们今年第三次离婚了，有什么好大惊小怪的。”Clint不以为然地撇撇嘴。

Steve捂住了眼睛。“我刚刚还跟Fury保证过不会让任何一桩离婚案子在我眼皮子底下发生！”

“真的？”Clint羡慕地看着他。“Fury对你可真好，我以为他会直接让你打包走人呢。”

Steve觉得受到了冒犯。Clint解释说：“最近离婚率太高了，不是吗？也许是这该死的天气太热，让大家都开始脾气暴躁；也许是全球金融危机引发了家庭矛盾；也许是外星人入侵了地球人的脑子……不管什么原因，你上任的这三个月来神盾离婚率从原先的百分之五十变成了现在的百分之七十，恭喜你打破了美国记录，哥们儿。”

“等等，Fury告诉我神盾原先的离婚率只有百分之三十？”

Clint用看傻瓜一样的眼神看他。

“好吧，”Steve说，“我早该知道那个老家伙靠不住。我要去找Wade和Paker夫夫谈谈，顺便调查一下离婚人士的心理。你说呢？”

“随你。不过在那之前，你得先把办公室那个麻烦解决了。”

“麻烦？”

***** ***** *****

Steve在自己的办公桌上见到了那个“麻烦”，负责后勤的Sam正试图让他坐到Steve的椅子上去，但“麻烦”本人一点也不情愿，他像只猫一样蹲在Steve的桌子上，把他桌面上的东西和自己的头发扒拉得乱七八糟。陪同“麻烦”前来的是神盾社区卫生服务中心的Bruce Banner博士，他正试图说服Sam放弃把“麻烦”弄到椅子上去的念头，而是让“麻烦”觉得怎么舒适怎么来。

“这是怎么回事？”看着这一团糟的状况，Steve觉得头痛欲裂。

Sam首先告状：“他们要安排一个目无法纪的三无人员来我们这上班还要给他最好的待遇最高的工资和最好的位置，而且这小子连自己叫什么从哪里来会做些什么都不知道，我说他是来给我们添乱的可Banner博士坚持要让他留下来现在这小子赖在这里不肯走了！”

Steve看着Banner博士。

“Rogers队长，”Bruce还是一如既往的温和，“神盾在今年初新推出了一项制度，承诺社区会为下岗人员和特殊人员提供一些岗位，好让他们顺利再就业。这个项目于今天起正式实施，你的部门被挑选成为第一个试点部门。Winty，”他对赖在桌子上不肯下来的青年笑了笑，“这是Rogers队长，你未来的领导。”

Winty瞪了Steve一眼作为回应，Steve看着他的眼睛，心跳不知不觉漏了一拍。

Sam翻了个白眼：“博士，你觉得他能胜任我们这里的工作，给孤寡老人送温暖，为社区居民谋福利？就他这张面无表情的脸，会把孤寡老人吓出心脏病的！再说队长现在压力这么大，再来一个给他添乱的新人他就该卷铺盖走人了……”

“你怎么知道我要卷铺盖走人？”

“大家都知道你业绩不好，不，是某方面的业绩不好……”Sam嘟囔着，越说越小声。

Steve可以确定了，自己的业绩是真不好。

“Winty是个很有耐心很温柔的孩子。”Bruce博士用近乎慈爱的目光看向Winty，后者“咔嚓”一声掰断了Steve桌子上的美工刀。“我遇到他的时候，他单纯的像一张白纸，不知道自己的名字，也不记得自己的过去，时不时还会脾气暴躁……我花了很长时间来教会他基本的人情世故，同时也在他身上发现了不少质朴美好的品质，我用人格担保，他绝对能胜任这里的工作。”

“可是……”

“Tony上个月刚给神盾捐了一笔钱用做后勤开支。”Bruce提醒他。

Steve开口了：“就让他和我一起吧，我来带他。”和Sam相反，他一点都不排斥面前这个英俊又带点迷糊的青年。“Winty，你愿意吗？”

Winty歪着头想了想，“咔嚓”一声，又折断了一支钢笔。

“他说他愿意。”Bruce肯定地点点头。

Sam呻吟了一声。


	2. 罗杰斯队长的失业危机（中）

Steve·永不言败·Rogers队长身穿剪裁得体、设计时尚、特地为他量身打造（Natasha说是员工福利但Clint告诉他是居民福利）的神盾制服，背着那个据说是友情赠送的象征着神盾标志的星盾，英挺帅气的站在Wade和Parker先生的家门口，身后跟着同样身穿神盾制服的临时工Winty。鉴于Winty还处在实习期，Steve不得不连哄带骗让他套上印着“实习”字样的荧光马甲，并且保证只要Winty能坚持到下班前不破坏任何公共设施，就给他买上三桶大号爆米花外加一个巨型冰淇淋。

Winty看看Steve身上红白蓝三色的紧身制服，再看看自己身上翘着毛边的黑背心，提出了疑问：“为什么我的衣服和你的不配套？”

“你想要和我穿一样的制服？”Steve有点惊讶，他想起临出门前Bruce悄悄叮嘱他的话。

“Winty不容易相信人，也不大爱和人亲近，有这种症状的病人大多被亲近的人抛弃或者欺骗过，导致严重的心理创伤。我刚把他带回卫生服务中心的时候，他脾气非常不好，对所有人都像寒冬般严酷（你不觉得Winty这个名字很可爱吗？），还砸坏了我三套试验设备，Tony不得不帮我重新设计更先进的防爆装置……对，他可以算是我最棘手的病人，没有之一。什么？他现在当然不会这样！他能控制自己，只是偶尔会发点小脾气而已，上礼拜我还看见他扶老奶奶过马路呢（老奶奶后来进医院的事你就别问了）。你要有点耐心，一开始他可能（绝对）会排斥你，像是对你爱理不理或揍你一顿什么的（他似乎有丰富的格斗经验），但相信我，你们总会有个好结局……要用温柔和爱来感化他，记得打不还手骂不还口……我的意思是，你不是社区之星吗？得过全国第一名那种？你能做到的！”

Bruce给了他一个肯定的眼神。

“我专程把Winty托付给你，就是相信你的包容力和说服力。Steve，他需要融入社会，需要有人关爱，需要某个人来帮他重塑对人的“信任”，这个人选非你莫属。你也看到了，他对你的第一印象非常好。”

Steve看着微嘟着嘴，睁着一双迷糊的绿眼睛一脸无辜地向他抱怨“我想和你穿同款”的Winty，突然觉得需要关爱的人也许是自己。

“回去我就让人给你做一套，和我一模一样的。”他下意识地脱口而出，丝毫没有考虑后勤人员Sam的心情问题。

***** ***** ***** *****

来开门的是裹着一身猩红色睡袍的Wade先生，今天他的脸上依旧布满了各式各样五颜六色的伤痕，其种类之繁多、色彩之丰富让一贯面瘫的Winty也震惊了几秒。

“甜心宝贝！”Wade热情地打招呼，“你怎么会想到来拜访我？快请进来，Peter今天不在家，我们可以好好叙叙旧。无视地上的玻璃渣吧，Peter一生气就爱砸窗户。哦小心别踩那个，那不是垃圾，是我还没洗的内裤。”

Steve探头看了看一地狼藉的屋子，跨出去的右脚又缩了回来。Winty跟在他身后，一不留神撞上了他的背。

“哟！这是谁家的漂亮小子？Steve，我不知道你喜欢男孩子。”Wade吹了声口哨，伸手往Winty的屁股摸去，Winty毫不客气地打掉他的手。

“嘶，你手劲可真大。”

“这是新来的社区调解员Winty，还有，我不喜欢男孩子。”Steve皱眉道，但微微扬起的嘴角出卖了他。

“社区调解员，多么高尚又有前途的职业啊，我热爱社区调解员。曾经我和一个社区调解员打过交道，他的床上功夫简直棒得让人无话可说……”

“咳咳。”Steve及时打断Wade的话头，他可不想让Winty上班的头一天就遭受性骚扰。“先说正事吧，Wade先生。我注意到你和Parker先生又提交了离婚申请。”

“对，我要和他离婚。”Wade动作夸张地指指自己的脸，又指指那用“一片废墟”形容也不为过的屋子，“我没办法再忍受如此严重的家暴行为了！”

“那不过是你自己涂上去的颜料。”Steve冷静地戳穿了他。“我看过你的婚姻记录，这招在你们去年离婚的时候就用过了。”

“算你眼神好。那我身上这些伤又怎么说？这可不是我自己画的。”Wade拉开睡袍的腰带，露出下边光溜溜的身体。

“好孩子不要看！”Steve迅速捂住Winty的眼睛。

“你那都是两个月前的旧伤了。”Winty透过Steve的指缝看了一眼，冷冷地说。

“婚姻不是儿戏，Wade先生。这已经是你们今年第三次离婚了，这种不负责任的行为给我们造成了很大的困扰。”

“很遗憾我们拉高了社区的离婚率，但你要知道，强扭的瓜不甜，我们之间已经没有感情了，一点都没有！”

“去年你们离了八次婚，相比今年的纪录，我相信你们的感情在一步步加深。”

“对我们来说，加深感情最好的方式就是不断离婚再复婚，那样有助于保持感情的新鲜度。”

Steve向若有所思的Winty眨了眨眼，意思是说“别信”。

“听我说，Wade先生，”Steve拿出了他的看家本领，“看见你隔壁的邻居了吗？对，就是那个光头教授和喜欢戴着头盔收废品的那对，他们结婚二十几年来没有一天不是在争吵中度过的，可就算是这样他们也没有轻易放弃彼此，这是为什么？因为婚姻是神圣的，当你们步入教堂时对对方许下的承诺是一生一世的——别关门，听我说完——我知道离婚是公民的一项自由权利，我也无意阻止你正常行使自身的合法权利，但眼下神盾正处于一个关键时期，需要你为此作出牺牲……”

“闭嘴吧，Rogers。我要离婚，我就是要离婚。说真的，这些话从一个万年老处男嘴里说出来，一点说服力都没有。”

Wade先生砰地一声关上门。

***** ***** ***** *****

“对不起，我们要离婚，我们就是要离婚。”

“抱歉队长，虽然我是你的粉丝，我们还是要离婚。”

“天啊！Rogers队长！能帮我签个名吗？顺便说一句，你身后的小伙子真可爱。不，对不起，我们还是要离婚。”

“胸再大也没用，我不会动摇离婚的念头的！”

“队长，你的同事好像把我家大门砸坏了……算了算了，看在你的面子上不用赔了，现在年轻人都这样，下手没轻没重的。对了，我是一定要离婚的啊。”

“队长你一定是搞错了，我们还没有递交离婚申请……不过既然你都上门了，能不能帮我把这份离婚申请书带回去？”

“你是我的偶像，队长，我一向以你的标准来要求自己，既然你一直坚持单身，我也只能单身……”

“除非你和什么人结婚了还爱得死去活来，否则别想让我相信什么狗屁爱情！”

Steve和Winty花了一整天时间把提交离婚申请的人家都拜访了个遍，收获的全是无一例外的“我们要离婚”和坚定的关门声。

疲惫的一天结束后，Steve垂头丧气地坐在公园的长椅上，Winty抱着星盾蹲在他身边，津津有味地吃着Steve为他挑的三种口味的爆米花。他把爆米花全倒在星盾里，满意地看着它们摞成一堆的样子。

“这是我职业生涯中最黑暗的一天，”Steve说，“没有缘故，没有理由，他们居然就这么轻易放弃好不容易赢得的感情。这些人真的知道自己在干什么吗？他们以为婚姻就是一张证书而已？他们明白要在茫茫人海中找到那个唯一的人有多么不容易吗？为了他们不负责任的感情生活，我将要断送我的梦想，辜负我和Bucky的约定……”

Winty把盛满爆米花的星盾递给他，Steve从中抓了一把。

“我找了二十多年也没能找到最重要的人，他们却要把心爱的人亲手推开，这简直是犯罪！简直是往我心口上插刀！他们就是这样爱戴他们的队长的……呸，什么味道这么难吃？”

Winty低头看了看。“新口味，五仁爆米花，你挑的。”

“……连爆米花都欺负我。”Steve悻悻地说。

Winty没理他，自顾自咯嘣咯嘣地嚼着爆米花。

“你吃东西的样子像极了Bucky。”Steve看了他半天说。

Winty抬头看了他一眼。

“我最好的朋友名叫Bucky，和你一样是个棕发绿眼的小男孩，漂亮得像个洋娃娃。小时候的我很瘦弱，常常被同学嘲笑，是Bucky一直在保护我，鼓励我，要是有人胆敢欺负我，Bucky一定会加倍反击回去。”说起Bucky的事情，Steve能连续说上三天三夜，“那时的布鲁克林就像现在的神盾一样，街头巷尾总有那么些不安分的人，做一些令好人提心吊胆的坏事。因为和这些混混打架，我经常把自己弄得一身伤，别人都笑我自不量力，只有Bucky对我说，Steve，你做的都是正确的事，你有一颗金子般的心，他们都不懂你有多好。”

“我和Bucky一起经历了很多事，我俩在布鲁克林出了名，街坊邻居都知道我们是形影不离的一对，有什么麻烦事也总会第一时间想到我们。Bucky总是说，等我们长大了，就找一份专门维护社区治安的工作，谁让我们打小就有这个天赋呢……”

Steve越说越难过。“那时候我就在想，我要变得强壮，这样等我长大了就可以像Bucky保护我一样，好好地保护Bucky，也保护那些被坏人欺负的人。”

“那个Bucky现在在哪里？”

Steve叹了一口气。

“我把他弄丢了，丢了二十年。”

“我父亲是个刑警，从我懂事起，他就一直在外边执行秘密任务，长年累月地不回家。直到他牺牲后我才知道，他一直在从事卧底工作。”

“那是二十年前的一个夜晚，雨声和风声吵得我直到半夜都无法入睡。我想去厨房倒一杯水，却发现客厅的灯开着，两个身穿制服的警察坐在沙发上，对面是我那悲痛欲绝的母亲——我父亲的身份暴露了，直接送了命——为了安全起见，警局安排我们连夜转移到另一个城市，那两个警察就是来接我们的。”

“我来不及通知Bucky，只能跟着他们走。等我好不容易安顿下来，才发现我的名字和身份都被改过了，我没有办法对别人说我是Steve Rogers，更不能联系过去的朋友，因为那样会暴露我们的行踪。”

“八年后，杀害我父亲的组织被彻底清剿，我也终于能够恢复原先的姓名。我迫不及待地回到布鲁克林寻找Bucky，但时间隔得太久，布鲁克林又在三年前经历了一次大拆迁，原先的同学要么搬走了，要么在外地上大学，唯一能找到的几个人都不知道Bucky的下落。”

“那时候我已经被警校录取，马上就要进行封闭训练，我只能先回学校报道。上大学的这些年里，我一直在留意Bucky的消息，可始终一无所获。毕业后，我被分配到国家安全局，接到的第一个任务就是卧底。”

“我没有办法拒绝，这一去又是六年。六年后，布鲁克林又变了一番模样。宽阔的街道，崭新的住宅，全新的名字——它被划入神盾的管辖范围了。这里的每一寸土地对我来说都是那么陌生，又是那么熟悉，当Fury问我是否愿意来神盾工作的时候，天知道我有多高兴，从此我就可以守在这个充满回忆的地方，完成我和Bucky的儿时梦想……”

Steve看着Winty的绿眼睛和微微带点上翘的嘴角，惊觉眼前人的五官和他记忆中的Bucky竟然有几分相似。

“帮助别人总是能让我感到开心。以前Bucky和我总是想着法子帮别人，可现在长大了，我反而发现了过去的幼稚之处：人们总有自己的小心思和小秘密，你永远不知道应该做到什么程度。”

Winty默默地递给他一把爆米花，五仁味的。

Steve开始反思，不知道对一个精神障碍人员说这么多深刻的废话会不会加重他的病情。

“你今天表现很好，没做错任何事。继续保持这个状态，过三个月你就能转正了。”他表扬道，自动过滤掉Winty敲门时砸坏了三户人家的大门、过马路时撞坏了两辆摩托车、在马路上追小偷把对方打了个半死的事实，并在心里默默提醒自己明天要记得带够钱去赔偿。

“其实我也搞不懂别人心里在想什么。”Winty抱着星盾边吃边说。

“嗯？”

“我在一座天桥底下醒来，没有任何记忆。Banner博士捡到我以前，我和桥底下的流浪汉们住在一起。一些人很坏，我就和他们打架，直到把他们都打趴下为止。另一些人看上去很好，我试着和他们和平相处，但最后总是会吃闷亏。后来我就不去费那些心思，只做我应该做的。”

“我不能判断别人是好是坏，只能做好我自己。”

“如果你的Bucky还在，肯定也会这么跟你说的。”

Winty下了结论，换个姿势蹲着继续吃。

“还有，你是好人。”Winty认真补充了一句。Steve明显和别人不一样，就连Banner博士也不会那么爽快地给他买上三桶爆米花。

Steve忍不住轻轻拍了拍他的肩，替他把垂在耳际的头发抿回去。

有人倾听的感觉真好，他想，就像Bucky又回到自己身边一样。


	3. 罗杰斯队长的失业危机（下）

Winty没有辜负Banner博士的期望，在新岗位上适应得很好。半个月后，他已经能面不改色地拿Sam和Clint开一些带颜色的玩笑了。

Banner博士十分欣慰，“我就知道Rogers肯定行，你看Winty多粘他啊。”

是啊，队长对付那小子很有一手，可是我们快被闪瞎了好吗？！Sam和Clint悲愤地想，工作要在一起，吃饭要在一起，就连上厕所也要在一起！你们看过两个大男人结伴去上厕所吗？他们就差没有睡在一起了！

“他总念叨着他的Bucky，我还以为他会为了Bucky守身如玉。”Fury的助理Hill干巴巴地说。

“你也知道Bucky？我还以为他只说给我一个人听过。”Sam有点被背叛的感觉。

Clint嗤笑一声：“整个治安调解队有谁不知道那个“漂亮乖巧又温柔”的Bucky？有一次我和队长一起出任务，他给我讲了足足五个小时Bucky的故事，光是描述Bucky的那双眼睛有多好看就花了一个小时。最令人发指的是，讲完之后，他坚持那是纯洁的兄弟之情。”

Steve的头号崇拜者、行政处的Coulson掏出了笔记：“我就没听说过Bucky，真羡慕你们能听到队长的私人故事……有谁能给我再讲一遍吗？”

Clint翻了一个大大的白眼。“你不如自己去问他，我打赌他说上三天三夜也不会重复。”

“这么说来，队长的性向其实有点与众不同？”Sam打了个哆嗦，“天，我出差时还和队长睡过一个房间。”

Coulson表示鄙视：“你未免太低估队长的品味了。”

“什么，那个凶巴巴的移动冰柜难道比我好吗？他那冷冰冰的眼神简直能杀人！”

“说起来，那个冰柜去哪了？”Clint环顾四周，“他向来不会离开队长两米以外的。”

***** ***** ***** *****

Steve正虚心接受Fury的教育。今天一大早，Wade和居民代表们冲进了治安调解综合管理大队总部，要求Steve不得再找各种奇葩理由扣下他们的离婚申请。在一场鸡飞狗跳之后，Fury不得不亲自出面把他们打发走，并承诺由神盾赔偿一切战损，包括被Winty打伤的Wade的脸、撞毁的车顶、踩碎的手机、撕破的衣物等。

“正视现实吧，队长，扣下离婚申请不能解决任何问题，反而会为他们提供投诉的理由。”Fury看着面前堆积如山的离婚申请，苦恼地揪着并不存在的头发，“我看你还是避避风头的好，最近上头的新口号是‘和谐神盾从我做起’，小心他们第一个拿你开刀。”

“怎么避？”

“交出星盾，退居二线？”Fury诚心建议，“去宣传部写写发言稿怎么样？做个新闻发言人也挺适合你。”

Steve干脆地把星盾往Fury的办公桌上一扔，砸掉了桌子的一个角。

“我要把所有没用的假期用掉再回来。”他宣布。

Fury查询了他的休假记录。

“半年后见，队长。”

***** ***** ***** *****

Steve干脆地交了盾，突然意识到一个问题。

他要是不在了，Winty怎么办？

Winty还没有转正，和同事也仅止于见面打个招呼的关系，除了Steve谁也没法忍受他的小脾气。要是Steve不再是治安调解队的头，Winty将很可能和他一样面临失业的危险。

想到这里，他才意识到有哪里不对劲：他已经足足有两个小时没看见Winty了。

“Winty在哪里？”他来到公共办公区，心急地问Sam。

“Wade那群人走了之后我就没见过他，他没跟你在一起？”

Steve顿时有种不好的预感：“他不会离开我独自行动的，是不是Wade对他做了什么？”他联想到上次见面时Wade的表现，立刻就要冲出门去。

“我看见他出去了，”来送文件的Saron弱弱地说，“两小时前。”

“你怎么不早说？他去哪了？”

难道任何人都要第一时间向你汇报Winty的行踪吗？Sharon腹诽道，还是老实告诉了Steve：“街对面的阿斯加德咖啡馆。”

***** ***** ***** *****

阿斯加德咖啡馆坐落于神盾社区行政大楼对面，是一家集面包、咖啡、甜品为一体的简餐厅，工作日期间还会为神盾社区的公务员们提供商务套餐。老板Thor为人热情，手艺奇佳，能记住每一位老顾客的口味。工作不忙的时候，Steve会带Winty来这里点上一份他最喜欢的鲜奶慕斯蛋糕，享受宁静的下午茶时光。

Steve冲进阿斯加德的大门，身后跟着一群美其名曰前来帮忙实际上是来看热闹的热心观众。负责收银的Loki眼疾手快地揪住了他的衣领：“Rogers，还我一个法式蒜香长棍两个核桃杂粮面包三个乳酪戚风小蛋糕四个蔓越莓司康饼的钱！”

“什么？”

Thor闻声从厨房出来跟大家打招呼：“Steve的家养小精灵来过了，买了一堆东西没给钱又跑了。”

Steve自觉掏出钱包：“我今天刚付了Winty损坏公务的罚款，钱可能不太够……他人呢？”他四下张望，没看见Winty的影子。

“他好像认出了街上的什么人，还没结账就跑出去追人了。”Loki咬牙切齿地说：“跑的时候居然还没忘记吃白食，他不是脑子不大好使吗？”

“比你的好使就够了。”Steve回敬道。

“他遇见了认识的人，是不是说明他开始想起过去了？”Saron问。

如果Winty找回了记忆，他就能找回他的朋友、家人和爱人，也许Winty的爱人也像Steve一样在为他心焦，也许Winty早已经结婚生子……一想到Winty以后不会像现在这样粘着自己，和自己形影不离，Steve隐隐有些失落。

他觉得自己实在是太邪恶了，竟然宁愿Winty一直留在自己身边，而不是希望他能过上正常人的生活。

也许是因为自己失去Bucky太久了，遇到一个和Bucky有些相似的人就想抓紧不放。

扪心自问，他是不是在Winty的身上寻找Bucky的影子？这样不好，这样对他们两个都不公平。

Steve想着想着，心乱如麻，当Winty推开门向他走来的时候，他愣愣地看着对方，有那么一瞬间将他认成了童年时的Bucky。

直到Winty走到他的面前，他才反应过来Winty身上有血。

“你受伤了！”他惊叫，手忙脚乱地检查着Winty身上的伤势，“你到哪里去了？为什么会弄得一身伤回来？这样不行，我们要去医院检查一下。”

“不是我的血。”Winty闷闷地说，就近找了张椅子坐下来，开始讲述自己的遭遇。

***** ***** ***** *****

Winty其实真的只打算去买面包的。

他上午对Wade先生“强制执法”的时候消耗了不少能量，趁着Steve被Fury叫去谈话的空档，打算好好补一补。但当他挑好食物准备付账的时候，却发现自己没带信用卡。

虽然那是Steve的卡。

Winty思索着到底是夺门而逃好还是先赊账再让Steve来买单好，这时店门外一个熟悉的身影映入了他的眼帘。

——一个身穿骷髅T恤皮夹克，带着纯黑色针织帽，脸上涂满黑白灰三色迷彩的男人。

交叉骨，纽约市最大黑帮九头蛇的中层干部、九头蛇神盾片区的大哥大、社区调解员眼中的头号街头小混混，正悠闲地喝着草莓果汁，满脸阴笑着从阿斯加德咖啡店外走过。看他那副愉悦的神情，十有八九有某个人要倒霉了。

眼看着交叉骨就要消失在街角，Winty迅速抓起柜台上包好的食品袋，敏捷地冲出店门追随着交叉骨的背影而去，完全无视身后Loki的怒吼。

这是职业素养。Steve不止一次给他看过交叉骨的档案，并对没能亲手抓住交叉骨表示遗憾。

交叉骨走得不快，时不时还要哼上两首曲子助兴。Winty跟在他身后，几乎把那袋没付钱的面包吃空了。就在他吃到倒数第二个蔓越莓司康饼时，交叉骨终于停住了脚步。

他扔掉手里的草莓果汁，收起脸上的笑容，竖起皮夹克的领子，气势万千地敲开了街角边一扇破旧的门。

“Billy，我上次跟你说过的事情考虑好没有？”交叉骨不耐烦地问出来开门的年轻小伙子。

Winty悄悄地溜到附近，好听清他们的谈话。

“离年底还有两个月，你到底还离不离？”

“Teddy觉得还需要再考虑一下，我们听说好多人假离婚到最后就变成真离婚了。”Billy有点犹豫。

“听着，我们说好的，只要在今年年底前离婚，每对配偶给予一万元的补贴，要是能坚持一年内不复婚就再补贴两万元。你以为这种天上掉馅饼的事情天天都会有吗？”

“可是我和Teddy刚结婚一个月！”

“一万二，不能再多了。你们完全可以拿着这些钱去度个蜜月。”

“……好吧，我明天就去交离婚申请。”Billy被说服了。

交叉骨完成任务，心满意足地准备离开。刚走了没几步，一记重拳狠狠地砸在他的脸上，把他打翻在地。交叉骨抬起头，看见Winty向来面无表情的脸上出现了愤怒的情绪。

“Winty？”他挣扎着爬起来，“你怎么会在这里？”

“谁他妈是Winty！”Winty拿着手里的法式长棍死命抽他，“都是你害得Steve要失业了！”

“他要失业了？”交叉骨一边抱着头躲避着Winty的攻击，一边欣喜地问。

“@#%*/¥@#$！”Winty气得不轻。

“¥+@*~#·*%！”交叉骨被打得也不轻。

“#@%*/¥$*#！”

“%*+¥+*~@#·*！”

“……”

***** ***** ***** *****

听完Winty断断续续的讲述，真相终于浮出水面。听到这一切都是九头蛇的锅，大家都露出“果然如此”的表情，不约而同松了一口气。

Steve觉得匪夷所思：“他们这样做有什么好处？不是在倒贴钱吗？”

“要知道离婚率升高影响的不只有你一个，队长。”Hill指出，“失掉了冠军，Fury也是要被降职的。九头蛇的二把手Pierce暗恋Fury很久了，而Fury一直拖着不给他名分。”

“哈？”Steve没明白其中的逻辑。

“意思就是说，只要Fury倒霉，Pierce就高兴，你不过是正好中枪了。”Hill解释给他听。

Sam默默闭上了嘴，不太想评价九头蛇这个组织的智商。

Coulson小小声对Sharon说：“真是太好了，我一直担心是不是队长破坏了别人的家庭，你懂的，胸啊脸啊什么的……”Sharon赞同地点点头。

“这万恶的九头蛇，”Steve控诉道，“拖我下水还不够，竟然还敢伤害Winty，我不会放过他们的！”

Steve向来说到做到，从病房出来，他就带着Sam在巷子口堵住了交叉骨。交叉骨正掰着指头数这个月余下的任务指标，幻想着年终奖金的数目。他额头上包着一圈纱布，身上还散发着一股若隐若现的蒜香味。

“比起年终奖，你还是先筹齐自己的医药费吧。”Steve沉着脸说。

“Winty去找你告状了？哼，看来他还是和以前一样，什么屁事都要第一时间告诉你。”

“不许你提他的名字，你这头猪！他是那么单纯，那么善良，你竟敢对他下手！”提起Winty，Steve顿时怒气冲天。

拜托，你哪只眼睛看到他善良了？他昨天还把我家鹦鹉的毛都拔光了！再说被打的好像是站在你面前这个人，你家Winty可是一点伤都没有啊？

Sam觉得Steve也是不能好了。

“这么说你都知道了？”交叉骨狞笑着，颇有反派的风骨和觉悟，“怎么样，看到他这个样子你很不好过，很痛苦吧？有没有心碎的感觉？没错，我就是为了报复你才安排他到你身边的！”

“……你在说什么？”Steve收回了伸出的拳头。

“你的朋友，你的兄弟，你的Bucky，他想起你了？有没有感动得痛哭流涕？”

“你是说……”Steve震惊得说不出话来。

“没错!Winty就是Bucky！你消失后没多久，Bucky就遇上了车祸，从此留下了间歇性失忆的毛病，每隔一段时间就会把所有事情忘得精光。”交叉骨喘息着说，仿佛要把压抑多年的怨气一股脑地全倒出来，“知道我有多讨厌你吗？当Bucky失去记忆的时候，是我一直不离不弃地照顾着他，可他从来都不记得我，一旦恢复记忆又继续满世界找你，我真是受够了！听说你回到了神盾，我就知道机会来了，我安排了又一次陷入失忆的Bucky来到你身边，我要让你尝尝我的痛苦，朝思暮想的人就在眼前，他却不记得你，你也不认识他……"

“你为什么会知道这些？你是谁？”Steve攥紧了拳头。

“连你也不记得我！“交叉骨痛心疾首，”拜你所赐，我曾经英俊无匹的面容已经彻底被毁了。”

他从怀里掏出一包湿纸巾，擦去脸上的油彩，可以看见他的左眼下方有一道清晰的疤痕。

“小学四年级的体育课上，老师要求两人组成一队跑一百米，我邀请Bucky和我一组，他却为了你拒绝了我。不得不独自跑完一百米的我在放学回家的路上摔了一跤，从此在脸上和心上留下无法磨灭的伤痕。我花了整整一个暑假的时间来策划对你的复仇，可你居然搬家了！”

“你是Block Rumlow，那个老爱追着Bucky跑的讨厌鬼！”Steve恍然大悟，“这么说来，你刚刚说的都是真的。”

“当然是真的，我就是要让你难过，就是要让你痛苦，等Bucky恢复了记忆，他就会知道你居然近在咫尺也认不出他，这说明你心里根本没有他，等他知道了你的无情，就会彻底把你抛弃……”

“这是小孩子在过家家吗？”Sam简直要听不下去了，但他惊讶地发现向来积极健康向上的社区之星Steve Rogers队长在听了这番话之后，居然捂着脸痛哭了起来。

“呜……我就知道，我早就知道！Winty给我的感觉是那么熟悉，就像Bucky一样……他们连名字都那么像！天啊，这一切都是我的错，都怪我没有及时找到Bucky……Bucky就在我身边，我居然没有认出他……不行，我要立刻去见Bucky，告诉他我有多么想念他……"

Sam想说认不出Bucky也没有什么错，毕竟你们分开的时候他才九岁，现在他至少二十九岁了，但Steve已经痛哭流涕地跑走了，留下目瞪口呆的Sam和兀自狂笑不已的Rumlow。

“看来你的队长抛弃了你。”交叉骨笑完了，恶狠狠地对Sam说。“他从小就是这样，只会围着Bucky转。”

“他对我有信心，我能搞定你。”Sam有点底气不足地说。

他们深深对视了一眼，在彼此眼中看到了正义/邪恶的火花。

“准备好了吗？”交叉骨脱下外套，摆出姿势，“会很疼的。”

“闭嘴吧，双商为负的非主流。”Sam挥舞着双拳，别无选择地冲了上去。

***** ***** ***** *****

两个月后，神盾社区新年派对。

Steve和Bucky在跳舞，他们贴得是那样紧，紧到两人之间简直容不下一丝空隙。Steve声称要弥补他和Bucky失去的二十年光阴，开启了没脸没皮（他坚持是温馨感人）的秀恩爱模式，其杀伤力之大不亚于整个九头蛇组织。

“所以说Steve不费吹灰之力就找到了他心心念念的旧情人，而这一切这都要归功于现在蹲在看守所里的Rumlow？”培训归来的Natasha听完整个故事，拼命忍着没有大笑出声。

“没错，Winty就是那个‘漂亮乖巧又温柔’的Bucky。”Hill说，在说到”乖巧“和”温柔“两个词时加重了语气。

“那些离了婚的人们看见队长和Bucky那么恩爱，纷纷洗心革面前来复婚，连立志不婚的单身人士也递交了结婚申请。这两个月神盾的结婚率已经飙升到史上最高的百分之八十，为此队长获得了年度最佳红娘奖，Fury也升了一级。”Clint说，他到现在还没从震惊中恢复过来。

“也不完全是队长和Bucky的缘故，九头蛇倒了，居民们想着反正也拿不到钱，不如复婚了事。”Sam补充道。

大家沉默地看着舞池里脸贴着脸抱在一起的那对情侣，心照不宣地举起了酒杯。

“为了五连冠，干杯！”

 

Ps：顺便说一句，Wade先生还是离婚了。


End file.
